marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Shinobi Shaw (Earth-616)
| Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = formerly New York City; Japan | Gender = Male | Height = 5'11" | Weight = 165 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Former CEO of Shaw Industies | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jim Lee; Whilce Portacio; Chris Claremont | First = X-Factor #67 | Death = X-Necrosha #1 | HistoryText = Shinobi Shaw is the illegitimate son of Sebastian Shaw. Rejected and abandoned by his father at an early age, Shaw is suspected of having attempted to assassinate him in Interlaken, Switzerland. Apparently believing to have succeeded for a time, Shaw tried to take control of his father's empire and his network of social and political connections, including, it appears, his position as a leading member of the Hellfire Club's Inner Circle. Shinobi inherited his father's business and wealth. Shaw was also a member of the Upstarts, a group of young mutants organized by the mutant Gamesmaster who wanted to lead the next generation of would-be conquerors. Shinobi received "points" for killing his father. Shaw attempted to revive the Hellfire Club's Inner Circle with the X-Men known as Archangel and Psylocke, who refused his offer. Shaw's next contest with the Upstarts involved assassinating the surviving New Mutants and Hellions, and was thwarted by the combined effort of X-Force and the New Warriors. Although Shaw briefly managed to obtain the assistance of several mutant associates, his frequent violent conflicts with other superhumans ultimately resulted in his failure to establish himself as his father's successor. Once he learned that his father was alive, Shaw, presumably in fear of retaliation for his assassination attempt, deserted all of his inherited positions and returned to a more secretive mode of life. As a result of the Scarlet Witch's actions, nearly all of the mutants in the entire world have been stripped of their powers. Shinobi was among the 198 mutants who have still retained their powers. Shinobi was killed by his fatheroff-panel and he, along with many other deceased mutants, has been resurrected by Selene and Eli Bard with the Transmode virus during the Necrosha storyline. | Powers = Molecular Density Manipulation: ability to alter the density of his own body. He can lower his body's density, making him intangible, allowing himself to pass through solid objects of organic and inorganic nature. He can also heighten his body's density, making him diamond-hard, providing resistance to injury. Shinobi is also able to phase a body part (such as his hand) into the body of another person and increase the density, causing great physical damage. Interphasing touch allows him to scramble the molecules of whatever he touches. | Abilities = | Strength = Shinobi Shaw possesses the normal human strength of a man his age, height, and build who engages in moderate regular exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Shinobi Shaw was killed off-panel by his father, Sebastian Shaw. The next time he was shown was in , where he was resurrected by Selene during Necrosha. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Density Manipulation Category:Disruption Category:Intangibility Category:Shaw Family Category:Killed by Sebastian Shaw Category:Killed Off-Panel Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Deceased Characters Category:Hellfire Club members